


Somewhere Only We Know

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Song fic, tw implied abuse, tw implied suicidal ideations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: This is one of my first fics from a few months ago
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 9





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics from a few months ago

Steve’s father had just kicked him out of the house again. God knows for how long this time. So he started walking back a very familiar root to the Curtis' house. 

I walked across an empty land

It’s a walk he has done to his best friend Soda’s house for years now. And every time he’s done it he’s cursing out his father and their awful relationship, if you can even call it that. 

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

It wasn’t a long walk but long enough to get Steve thinking about life. About all the times before where he has taken the same painful steps. 

I felt the earth beneath my feet

But as soon as he saw the Curtis’ house about a half a block away he picked up his head and grew a genuine half smile. It was a comforting sight. 

Sat by the river and it made me complete

As soon as Steve walked in the door he saw Soda asleep on the couch slow stir and smile at him. But Steve physically and mentally couldn’t return the smile anymore. 

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

Soda instantly could tell he wasn’t alright. But then again he usually wasn’t when he showed up this late. Soda nodded to the front porch and they both exited the house into the cold night chill. 

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

“I just can’t take it anymore” Steve sobbed into his hands as Soda wrapped his arms around him to comfort him as he shook uncontrollably. 

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

“It’s gonna be ok Steve. It has to be. We all love ya” Soda said in a gentle tone worrying that any wrong would could set him off even more. “It’ll be ok”. 

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Steve just shook his head and tried to stifle down his sobs. He stared at the ground in a rage or pure frustration, sadness, & brokenness. 

I came across a fallen tree

Steve looked so broken to Soda. He had never ever seen him this bad off before. It took something out of Soda. It took everything in him not to start bawling himself. 

I felt the branches of it looking at me

“I want him dead, Soda. It’s him or me man” Steve whispered. “It’s him or me”. Soda just looked at the ground along with Steve. He didn’t know how to respond. Who did? 

Is this the place we used to love?

They just sat there for a good 15 minutes. The crisp air chilling their shivering bodies. They were both freezing but neither dare admit it. It wasn’t the time. 

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

They’ve sat in silence many times before. But this time was different. Something had changed in the both of them. Something had broken. 

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

“I miss being a kid” Soda sighed, breaking the silence. “Me too” mumbled Steve, picking at his thumb nail. That’s all the needed to say to be on the same page. 

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

“But we ain’t kids no more Soda” Steve added sadly. God in that moment did they both just wish to be kids again. To be carefree. Without worry. Not broke. 

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

Neither of them wanted to accept it. Life had changed and was never going back. It only seemed to be getting worse and worse. Nothing seemed good no more. 

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Steve felt another hot tear burn down his face before landing on the wood of the patio. That’s all they heard in that moment. His tear. Their breath. And crickets. 

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Steve just wanted to jump up and run as far and fast as his shaking legs would carry him. He bet Soda was feeling about the same right then too. 

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

“Hey Soda”. “Yeah”. “You ever think bout running away. You know, like how Pony and poor Johnny did”. “No I don’t. I might’ve, but I got myself a life here. Might not be the best one but it's the only one I got”. 

This could be the end of everything

Steve nodded slowly trying to understand what Soda meant. He kinda got it. And in a way he knew Soda was right. You can run all you want but it’s not gonna change nothing. 

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Soda knew that Steve got what he was getting at by the perplexed look on his best friend's face. He didn’t know what else to say. Even if he did, he didn’t want to because he could tell Steve was thinking real hard. 

Somewhere only we know

Steve just kept right on thinking. Soda couldn’t tell what about. And to be honest, neither could Steve. The thoughts kept coming too fast to process them fully. 

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

But he knew one thing for sure. His anger wasn’t going away any time soon. And it hadn’t for a while. It had just been collecting and collecting upon this big dam. 

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

But now that dams broke. The waters flooded. The city’s ruined. The people drowned. Now that’s what you call damage. He was damaged beyond words at this very moment. 

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

The two of them sitting on the porch. Not saying nothing. Not feeling nothing but anger. Not knowing what to say or how to say it. Not even knowing when to move. 

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Steve let out a long shaky sigh. “The world seems pretty damn cruel Soda. But at least I got me a buddy like you”. Soda cracked a half smile. 

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

“You’re not too bad yourself” Soda chuckled, making Steve break into a small smile in the corners of his mouth. He bumped him on the shoulder. 

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

Soda bumped him back in response. There wasn’t too much more to say. They knew that as shitty as life could get they had each other. And they didn’t even wanna think of what would happen if not, cause that’s even shittier. 

This could be the end of everything

They sat in silence for another minute or so before Soda piped up again. “You feelin any better” Soda asked hesitantly. Already anticipating the answer. 

So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

“I ain’t so much in total. But it’s better knowing I ain’t alone Sodapop” Steve signed scratching his foot against the dust and dirt that had gathered on the wood step. 

Oh, this could be the end of everything

“Golly ain’t that the truth” Sodapop chucked relieved. Steve let out a small but not quite forced laugh at Soda’s optimistic presence. 

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

And again, they fell into a comfortable silence. Again only hearing the crickets and their breath. Steve wasn’t crying no more. I don’t think he could. 

Somewhere only we know

“Heya Steve” Soda spoke hesitantly. “Can I kiss ya?”

Somewhere only we know


End file.
